James Graham's Hero Story Part 1.
Here is part one of James Graham's Hero Story style. Cast * Woody - Sonic (from Sonic the Hedgehog) * Buzz Lightyear - Mario (from Super Mario Bros) * Mr. Potato Head - Falco (from Star Fox 64) * Slinky Dog - Spongebob (from Spongebob Squarepants) * Rex - Patrick (from Spongebob Squarepants) * Hamm - Squidward (from Spongebob Squarepants) * Bo Peep - Sally Acorn (from Sonic the Hedgehog) * Sarge - Top Cat (from Top Cat) * Sarge's Soldiers - Top Cat's Gang (from Top Cat) * Andy - Roo (from Winnie the Pooh) * Baby Molly - Rosie (from Caillou) * Mrs. Davis - Cinderella (from Cinderella) * Sid - Dr. Bad Boon (from Super Monkey Ball Adventure) * Hannah - Anais (from The Amazing World of Gumball) * Scud - Tiny (from Le Great Dane Robbery) * Etch - Sylvester (from Looney Tunes) * Lenny - Honest John (from An American Tail) * Mr. Shark - R2D2 (from Star Wars) * Mr. Spell - Stanley Pines (from Gravity Falls) * RC - Benny (from Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) * Robot - C3PO (from Star Wars) * Rocky Gibraltar - Pumbaa (from The Lion King) * Snake - Timon (from The Lion King) * Troll Dolls - Olivia (from The Great Mouse Detective) * Various Squeeze Toy Aliens - Penguins (from Pingu) * Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien - Toad (from Super Mario Bros) * Combat Carl - Copper (from The Fox and the Hound) * Baby Face - Dil Pickles (from Rugrats) * Ducky - Donald Duck (from Mickey Mouse Cartoons) * Frog - Mr. Toad (from The Wind in the Willows) * Hand-in-the-Box - Lumiere (from Beauty and the Beast) * Janie/Pterodactyl - Princess Belle/Beast (from Beauty and the Beast) * Jingle Joe - Cogsworth (from Beauty and the Beast) * Legs - Flaky (from Happy Tree Friends) * Rockmobile - Jack Rabbit (from Home on the Range) * Roller Bob - Buck the Horse (from Home on the Range) * Walking Car - Lammy (from Happy Tree Friends) * Burned Rag Doll - Cow (from Cow and Chicken) * Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy - Dee Dee (from Dexter's Laboratory) * Yellow Soldier Toys - Gordon Quid, Mr. Blik, and Waffles (from Catscratch) * Sally Doll - Princess Rosalina (from Super Mario Bros) Transcript *(the scene opens to the wild west where a town centre is shown with a wanted poster of Falco until a bird named Falco arrives) *Falco: All right, everyone. This is a stickup. Don't anybody move! Now empty that safe. (everyone obeys and empties the safe of Squidward) Money, money, money! *Princess Sally Acorn: Stop it! Stop it, you mean old bird! *Falco: Quiet, and bow before me, Sally. Or else your animals will get run over. *Animals: Help! Baa! Help us! *Princess Sally Acorn: Oh, no, not my animals. Somebody, do something! (someone, named Sonic, arrives just in time) *Sonic: Reach for the sky. *Falco: Oh, no. It's Sheriff Sonic the Hedgehog! *Sonic: I'm here to stop you, you coward bird. *Falco: Bird?! Then how'd you know it was me? *Sonic: And are you gonna come quietly? *Falco: You can't touch me, Sheriff. I've brought my attack starfish with the built-in force field. (Patrick arrives) *Sonic: Well, I've brought my sponge, who eats force-field starfishes. (Spongebob arrives and punches Patrick in the face, causing to flee in fright) *Sonic: You're going to jail, Falco. And say good-bye to the wife and tater tots. (Baby Rosie arrives and plays with Falco so much that she destroys him. (the logo 'James Graham Productions Presents' as the You've Got A Friend In Me Song by Randy Newman and Lyle Lovett plays) *Roo: You saved the day again, Sonic. *Sonic: You're my favorite deputy. *Hero Story (James Graham Style) Is Starring: * Woody - Sonic (from Sonic the Hedgehog) * Buzz Lightyear - Mario (from Super Mario Bros) * Mr. Potato Head - Falco (from Star Fox 64) * Slinky Dog - Spongebob (from Spongebob Squarepants) * Rex - Patrick (from Spongebob Squarepants) * Hamm - Squidward (from Spongebob Squarepants) * Bo Peep - Sally Acorn (from Sonic the Hedgehog) * Sarge - Top Cat (from Top Cat) * Sarge's Soldiers - Top Cat's Gang (from Top Cat) * Andy - Roo (from Winnie the Pooh) * Baby Molly - Rosie (from Caillou) * Mrs. Davis - Cinderella (from Cinderella) * Sid - Dr. Bad Boon (from Super Monkey Ball Adventure) * Hannah - Anais (from The Amazing World of Gumball) * Scud - Tiny (from Le Great Dane Robbery) * Etch - Sylvester (from Looney Tunes) * Lenny - Honest John (from An American Tail) * Mr. Shark - R2D2 (from Star Wars) * Mr. Spell - Stanley Pines (from Gravity Falls) * RC - Benny (from Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) * Robot - C3PO (from Star Wars) * Rocky Gibraltar - Pumbaa (from The Lion King) * Snake - Timon (from The Lion King) * Troll Dolls - Olivia (from The Great Mouse Detective) * Various Squeeze Toy Aliens - Penguins (from Pingu) * Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien - Toad (from Super Mario Bros) * Combat Carl - Copper (from The Fox and the Hound) * Baby Face - Dil Pickles (from Rugrats) * Ducky - Donald Duck (from Mickey Mouse Cartoons) * Frog - Mr. Toad (from The Wind in the Willows) * Hand-in-the-Box - Lumiere (from Beauty and the Beast) * Janie/Pterodactyl - Princess Belle/Beast (from Beauty and the Beast) * Jingle Joe - Cogsworth (from Beauty and the Beast) * Legs - Flaky (from Happy Tree Friends) * Rockmobile - Jack Rabbit (from Home on the Range) * Roller Bob - Buck the Horse (from Home on the Range) * Walking Car - Lammy (from Happy Tree Friends) * Burned Rag Doll - Cow (from Cow and Chicken) * Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy - Dee Dee (from Dexter's Laboratory) * Yellow Soldier Toys - Gordon Quid, Mr. Blik, and Waffles (from Catscratch) * Sally Doll - Princess Rosalina (from Super Mario Bros) *Roo: Wow! Cool! *Cinderella: What do you think? *Roo: Oh, this looks great, Mom! *Cinderella: Okay, birthday boy. *Roo: We saw that at the store! I asked you for it! *Cinderella: I hope I have enough places. *Roo: Wow, look at that! That's so-- Oh, my gosh, you got-- *Cinderella: One, two-- four. Yeah, I think that's going to be enough. *Roo: Can we leave this up 'til we move? *Cinderella: Well, sure. We can leave it up. *Roo: Yeah! *Cinderella: Now go get Rosie. Your friends are going to be here any minute. *Roo: Okay! It's party time, Sonic. (picks up Sonic and goes back upstairs to pick up Rosie) Yee-haw! Howdy, little lady. (Rosie cheers) *Sonic: Somebody's poisoned the water hole. *Roo: Come on, Rosie. Oh, you're getting heavy. See you later, Sonic! *Sonic: (awakens) Oh no! The birthday party's today?! This is terrible. Now what will I do?! Okay, everybody. The coast is clear. You can come out now! (everyone obeys) *Falco: Ages 3 enough. It's on my box. Ages 3 minutes too. I'm not supposed to be baby sitting Princess Drool. (every character comes out) Hey, Squidward. Look! I'm Paciso. *Squidward: I don't get it. *Falco: You idiotic fool! What are you looking at, you orange coward? *Sonic: (bows down to greet everyone going by) Hey, Top Cat. Have you seen Spongebob? *Top Cat: Sir, no, Sir. *Sonic: Hey, uh, Spongebob? *Spongebob: Right here, Sonic. (laughs) And I'm ready for business. *Sonic: Not now, Spongebob. *Spongebob: Oh well, you can be ready for business too. *Sonic: But, Spongebob, I have extremely bad news. *Spongebob: What?! Bad news? *Sonic: Shhh! (everyone stops in shock) *Everyone: What?! Oh no! Now he's done it! *Sonic: Scatter everyone around for a meeting and be happy. *Spongebob: Got it. *Sonic: And be happy! Staff meeting, everyone. Droids and animals, come to the meeting too. (as Spongebob walks away, laughing, passing Sonic, who walks past everyone, Timon and C3PO walk along with R2D2 and Pumbaa to the meeting) Hey, Sylvester. Draw! *Sylvester: Okay, pal. You asked for it. (takes out two pistol guns and shoots at Sonic, who dodges them) *Sonic: Oh, watch where you're shooting! (sees the shoots everywhere) Sylvester, you've been working on those guns. *Spongebob: I've got a staff meeting, you guys. Now come on, and let's go. *Sonic: Now where is my--? Hey, who's moved my doodlepad right over there? *Patrick: (appears) Surprise, Sonic Hedgehog! *Sonic: You don't surprise me anymore. *Patrick: What do you mean by that? *Sonic: I was close to being surprised. *Patrick: You know, I'm going for fearsome, and sometimes, I just don't feel it. Sometimes, coming off is just annoying. *Sonic: Oh hi Sally. *Sally Acorn: Just wanted to thank you for saving my animals. *Sonic: Oh, that's alright. *Sally Acorn: What do you say I get someone else to watch the sheep tonight? *Sonic: (chuckles) Sure, oh, yeah. *Sally Acorn: Remember. I'm just a couple of blocks away. *Spongebob: Come on, smaller toys up in front. (the characters arrive) Hey, Sonic, come on! *Sonic: (runs toward the front of the movie screen) Hello, is that all better? Anybody here. Up on the shelf, can you hear me great? Okay, oh yes. *Everybody: Bravo! Bravo! We're all here. *Sonic: Okay, uh, oh yes. First item today is here. Has anybody picked up a moving buddy? *Falco: What?! A moving buddy? *Squidward: A moving buddy? You cannot be serious. *Patrick: Well, I did not know we were supposed to get one already. *Falco: Should we really hold hands? *Sonic: Oh, yeah, you guys think this is a big joke. We've got only a week left before our move. I don't want any guys to get left. A moving buddy? If you haven't got one, bring one. Right! Oh, yes. Tuesday's night plastic corrosion awareness meeting... was, I think, a big success, and we want to thank Stanley Pines for putting that on for us. Thank you, Mr. Pines. *Stanley Pines: You're welcome. *Sonic: Okay. Uh, oh, yes. One, uh, minor note here. Roo's birthday party has been moved to today. Uh, next we have-- *Everyone: What?! *Patrick: What do you mean his party's today? His birthday isn't until next week. *Squidward: What's going on down there? You don't think his Mom is losing her marbles, do you? *Sonic: Well, obviously, she wanted to have the party before the move. I'm not worried. You shouldn't be worried. *Falco: Of course Woody ain't worried. He's been Roo's favorite since kindergarten. *Spongebob: Hey, hey. Come on, Mr. Falco. If Sonic says it's all right, then, well, darn it, it's good enough for me. Sonic has never steered us wrong before. *Sonic: Come on, guys. Every Christmas and birthday we go through this. *Patrick: But what if Roo gets another starfish? A mean one? I just don't think I could take that kind of rejection! *Sonic: Hey, listen. No one's getting replaced. This is Roo we're talking about. It doesn't matter how much we'll be played with. What matters is that we're here for Roo when he needs us. That's what we're made for, right? *Squidward: Excuse me, I'm sorry to break up the staff meeting, but... They're here! Birthday guests at 3:00! (everyone, hearing this, screams and runs around) *Sonic: Stay calm, everyone! Uh, meeting injurned. *Squidward: Ho, boy, will you take a look at all those presents? *Falco: I can't see a thing. (gets on top of Spongebob and Patrick) *Squidward: Yes, sir. We're next month's garage sale fodder for sure. (the kids are arriving with every present) *Patrick: Any starfish-shaped ones? *Squidward: Oh, for crying out loud. They're all in boxes, you idiot. *Patrick: They're getting bigger! (the presents are getting larger) *Spongebob: Wait, there's a nice little one over there. *Guys: Hi! (a large present is shown with the kid turning around. The characters scream in fear and hide in fright) *Stankey Pines: Spell the word: trash can. *Patrick: We're doomed! *Sonic: All right. All right! If I send out the troops, will you all calm down? *Patrick: Yes! Yes! We promise! *Sonic: Okay! Save your batteries. *Squidward: Eh, very good, Sonic. That's using the old noodle. *Sonic: Sergeant, establish a recon post downstairs. Code Red! You know what to do. *Top Cat: Yes, sir! All right, men. You heard him. Code Red! Repeat: we are at Code Red. Recon plan Charlie. Execute! Let's move, move, move, move, move! (his alley cats obey and follow him) *Chorus: Top Cat! The most effectual! Top Cat! Who's intellectual!Close friends get to call him "T.C.," Providing it's with dignity! Top Cat! The indisputable leader of the gang. He's the boss, he's a VIP, he's a championship. He's the most tip top, Top Cat. Yes, he's a chief, he's the king, But above everything, He's the most tip top, Top Cat! Top Cat! *Top Cat: There they are. Come in, Mother Bird. This is Alpha Bravo. (sees the presents) *Sonic: This is it! This is it! *Top Cat: Come in, Mother Bird. *Sonic: Quiet, quiet, quiet! *Top Cat: All right, Jamie's opening the first present now. *Falco: Katt Monroe. Katt Monroe. Katt Monroe. Hey, I can dream, can't I? *Top Cat: The bow's coming off. He's ripping the wrapping paper. It's a-- It's-- It's a-- A lunch box. We've got a lunch box here. *Sonic: A lunch box? *Falco: A lunch box? *Spongebob: For lunch. *Top Cat: Okay, second present. It appears to be-- Okay, it's bed sheets. *Falco: Who invited that kid? (all the presents are finished, except one) *Cinderella: Oh! Only one left. *Top Cat: Okay, we're on the last present now. *Timmy Turner/Woody: Last present! *Top Cat: It's a big one. It's a-- It's a board game! Repeat: Battleship. *Patrick: Yay! *Characters: Hallelujah! (all cheer) *Squidward: Yeah, all right. *Falco: Hey! Watch it! *Squidward: Sorry there, old spud head. *Top Cat: Mission accomplished. Well done, men. Pack it up. We're goin' home. *Sonic: So did I tell you? Huh? Nothin' to worry about. *Spongebob: I knew you were right all along, Timmy. Sonic doubted you for a second. *Cinderella: Wait a minute. Oh, what do we have here? Ohh! *Top Cat: Wait! Before you go, turn that thing back on! Come in, Mother Bird. Come in, Mother Bird. Mom has pulled a surprise present from the closet. Ro's opening it. He's really excited about this one. *Roo: Mom! What is it? *Top Cat: It's a huge package. (sees the present that Roo is opening until many kids block his way) Oh, wait! Get outta the-- Some of the kids is in the way. I can't see it. It's a-- *Patrick: It's a what? What is it? (knocks the thing down, and when it falls, the thing breaks apart) Whoops. *Falco: Oh, you stupid idiot. Now we'll never know what it is. *Squidward: Way to go, you fool. *Sonic: What a terrible mess! Now that it's ruined, we'll just have to clean the mess. (the characters all clean up the mess of the ruined thing and put it back together again) *Top Cat: Red alert! Red alert! Roo is coming upstairs! Repeat! Resume your positions now! Hurry! (everyone obeys and flees in fright) *Kids: (cheer as they bust into the room and make a room for everything) Hey, look! Its lasers light up. Take that, Jojo! Quick, make a space. This is where the spaceship lands. And he does it back, and he does a karate-chop action. *Cinderella: Come on down, guys! It's time for games! *Kids: (obey Cinderella's commands) We got prizes! Oh, yeah! Category:James Graham Category:Toy Story Movie Spoofs Category:Toy Story Movie Spoof Category:Toy Story Parts Category:James Graham's Transcripts